A Nomad Stays
by mintlovesme
Summary: Romano, Belgium, and Netherlands pack three days prior to their migration to escape the winter. Within those three days, Romano meets a fellow running from the distastefully wealthy lifestyle his parents born him into and ruins all his plans. Inspired by Oscar Wilde's "Happy Prince"
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hetalia! belongs to Himaruya-sensei; characters are OOC.

* * *

A Nomad Stays

 _Prologue_

It was getting cold. Leaves started to fall and autumn has made itself known. This meant but one thing: they needed to leave, soon. The sense of slight urgency was present throughout the household as winter draws near. Regardless of this, there was one who disregarded this sense.

Romano kept himself rather busy as he stared out the window, eyeing a certain figure. Those silvery locks and porcelain-like skin that allured him made his heart beat a tad bit faster. The time he'd spent here were mostly composed of staying in or going out for replenishing supplies. He had only started to stare out the window recently, and continued doing so ever since seeing this silver-haired being. He sighed. If only he'd had the confidence to make friends. Given that he would only go out for stocking up and have little to no conversation with the townspeople, he had developed a quiet character. Dismayed, he stood there as he began to think, about how he would gather enough courage to walk up and get to know each other.

He lost his train of thought when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. He turned and saw Netherlands with his usual stolid face. "Have you packed yet?" Romano simply shook his head. Netherlands sighed, more like a low growl, then walked off. "You'd better start or we'll be delayed," he remarked. Romano sighed as he scratched his head then made his way towards their chambers.

Upon entering, he saw Belgium preoccupied with her own belongings. He walked to his own spot within the room and started to gather his things.

The house they rented was small and had only one bedroom, separated into their own spots. They had kept this habit for as long as they remembered. Keeping in mind that their stay would be temporary and that renting a bigger abode would be a waste and a foolish monetary decision. Space wasn't a problem, though. Given they'd pack only the essentials, one bedroom fit them all.

Romano put the last of his belongings in his knapsack and closed it with a sigh. "Anything bothering you, Romano?" Belgium inquired, noticing his odd behaviour. Romano smiled and shook his head. He stood up and walked out the room to approach Netherlands. "How long do we have?" he asked. "Three days, tops."

Three days. They would pass by quickly, just as how quickly their time to leave came by. He planned to continue looking out the window habitually until they left. Maybe finally take this small amount time left to go around and see what he could beyond the marketplace he so often visited.

The latter thought seemed more of an adventure than spending the time with his usual routine of adoring a stranger from afar. It sent a rush of adrenaline through his body, excited.

Little did he know how much could happen in a span of three days.

* * *

A/N:

Hello everyone! I have been working on this AU for over a year ever since I read Oscar Wilde's Happy Prince. I haven't written anything on the side other than this because I was so focused on fitting my OTP into the plot. I hope you liked it and please do feel free to critique my work!

Do read Oscar Wilde's Happy Prince! It's a short story that touched my heart.


	2. Chapter 1

_Day 1, 6am_

Romano woke up rather early the next day, anxious and excited. He had a lot on his mind, mostly about what he planned to do. He wanted to take a walk or maybe go straight to the marketplace and see where he would go from there. He realized he wanted to do a lot of things.

He starts his day with a quick shower and a small breakfast, then Netherlands appeared. "You're up early," he said as he yawned. "I wanted to explore," Romano replied. Netherlands quirked a brow, Romano was always the type to stay indoors. Hearing this from him was rather odd to say the least. Netherlands makes out a chuckle, "Sight seeing? This is a pretty aesthetic town after all," he said monotonously as he began making himself a coffee. Romano simply nodded at the other's comment, "Do you have any plans?" Netherlands shook his head, "Not really."

Romano hummed and gathered the utensils he used and placed them in the sink before walking towards the coat hanger to retrieve his scarf, "I'll be going then." Netherlands nodded and waved slightly. "Don't get lost and come back soon."

Upon setting foot on the pavement, Romano took a deep breath, looking at the scene before him. The house they momentarily lived in was the borderline between suburban and the town. The road displayed in front of him led straight to town and Romano decided that, for today, he would only walk straight along this path until he reached a dead end then walk back home and try another route the next day. As a safety precaution in the event that he may lose his way.

A lot can happen in three days, he wondered, but was drowned out by how equally those three days could pass. He wanted to do many things yet felt he had little time. He sighed. There was no point in standing there contemplating on what may or may not happen. He began his little adventure.

Walking casually alongside the townspeople, he looked around and took in what he could see. He noticed a few diners here and there, shops, the marketplace he knew all too well...

This was certainly a boring start.

Romano huffed. "What the hell?" he muttered under his breath. This certainly wasn't what he was expecting. Romano thought, maybe he was too early? Taking a look around once more, there was a lacking bustle in the streets. He was indeed too early. He sighed, what was he to do now? Stopping his tracks, he turned around to head back then his shoulder collided with another's, having him stumble.

"Oh! Sorry about that," the man said, raising his hand up. Romano instantly got timid, remembering that he was currently alone, and stood silent, eyes downcast. They stood silent for a moment then the man continued his way, Romano did the same.

He thought about sleeping again. Maybe then things would get eventful. As their house came into view, Romano decided on a nap.

He opened the door with a sigh, Netherlands was still taking his coffee. "Back so soon?" Romano grumbled, "There was nothing to see. And the streets weren't as busy," he explained. Netherlands chuckled, "Busy streets might get you lost, Roma," he reasoned. Romano sighed again, "I'll go take a nap."

* * *

It was around 10 in the morning when Romano awoke. He stared at the ceiling, partially doubting that his plan would go smoothly. He sat up then looked over to Netherlands' and Belgium's spots. Knapsacks on the side, with only a small pillow and futon spread on the floor for the remaining days they would be staying in this house. Romano clicked his tongue, earlier he wanted to do so many things but now he couldn't bother. He stood up and went out.

He passed by the kitchen and saw Belgium preparing something to eat. "Hi Roma!" Belgium greeted as she took notice of Romano's presence. Romano returned the greeting with a short hum. "What's that?" he asked. "Just a small snack, Netherlands said we were going to eat out," Belgium said, "In which I found very out of the blue, but thought it would be fun," she said as she finished cooking her dish then looked to Romano, smiling, "It's nice to have a little change, no?" Romano nodded.

They ate quietly, then Netherlands broke the silence, "Let's go around." Romano and Belgium looked at him, as if they did not understand what he said. They spared a glance at each other and smiled. "Where shall we go, then?" Belgium asked. Netherlands shrugged, "I felt the need to see the town before we leave," he said then looked over to Romano, smiling.

Once they've finished eating, they changed and went out. The streets were a bit more inhabited than earlier, just as Romano thought. They walked together until the marketplace, "Do you wish to explore alone?" Netherlands asked. He received a nod from Romano and a shake from Belgium. "If it's okay," Romano mumbled. "This marketplace is the center of town, so if ever you feel lost, just look for this," Netherlands said, placing his hand on Romano's shoulder, "Be careful." Romano nodded and smiled gently, "Thank you."

Romano walked off first, letting his legs bring him wherever it wanted. He ended up in a small park with a single bench under a tree. It was a rather peaceful scene before him. The bench was currently empty so he decided to take a seat. He let out a satisfying sigh as his body slumped against the bench, thinking this made everything a tad slower. He somehow needed it, time to pause. Because he was just getting started, three days didn't seem like a lot of time. At some point, he wanted to stop migrating and settle somewhere, _permanently_. This town seemed nice for him, he thought. There was a lot for him to discover, the delicacies, customs-

"May I take a seat?"

Cutting his train of thought, Romano started. He looked at the stranger in front of him and was immediately stunned.


	3. Chapter 2

"Um... May I take a seat?"

Red eyes met his as the stranger asked again, hesitantly. Romano blinked as he returned to his senses, blushing as he stumbled on his speech, "Y-yes! G-g-go ahead," he fidgets as he scoots over. The other let out a breath as he took his seat and slumped against the bench. There was a long stretch of silence.

This is bad, Romano thought. Among all he could end up sitting beside, it had to be him. The one he'd been eyeing out the window. This silence was all but nerve wracking for Romano. Not only did his heartbeat increased, it was getting awfully hard to breathe. Should he run? Surely standing up and saying his farewell was easier said than done given his current situation. He let out shaky breaths each time, trying to calm himself down. What should he do?

He jerked when he heard the other clear his throat, "You're new here? I don't think I've seen your face around..." the other said, feeling the awkwardness in the atmosphere. By this time, Romano's face was crimson. He nodded, unable to utter a word. When he turned to face the other, he saw his lips curve slightly and chuckled. If his heartbeat could speed up any more; he felt a lump in his throat. It took all his willpower not to cower away and run. He wanted to know more about the one he eyed out the window.

"It's nice to meet someone new. I'm Prussia,"

Prussia. Even his name was beautiful. His voice echoed in Romano's head. Romano was dazed. His mind was full of the man in front of him. Prussia.

Romano hummed in response, taking Prussia's hand as one would when meeting someone new. Soft, Romano thought as his hand felt Prussia's skin when they shook hands. His mind was in a daze. He met Prussia's eyes again, concern present in them. "You alright? Um... Sir?"

"... Romano," he said, almost a whisper. Prussia hummed questioningly, raising a brow, "Excuse me?" he said. "My... My name is Romano," Romano managed to say coherently. Prussia chuckled again then brought his hand to Romano's face, letting his fingers caress his cheek. "You're really red. Are you okay?" Romano's breath hitched then he nodded, pursing his lips.

Prussia's face got closer and he could feel the other's breath. Their eyes met again then Prussia's lips curves into a sly smile, "You must really like me, don't you?" he whispered. Romano looked away. He didn't like that tone of voice. It was enticing, tempting. Romano didn't like to be tempted, it made him feel like he didn't have any other choice.

He felt Prussia's hand trail down to his nape, fingers stroking his hair, "Don't worry, I'll grant your wish." Romano shivered, "Stop," he muttered gently pushing Prussia away. Prussia simply chuckled and pressed on. Romano felt a tinge of anger at Prussia's persistence and pushed harder, gaining some distance between them. "Please stop," he stated more clearly, glaring at him. Prussia held one of Romano's wrists and used that to pull him closer.

Romano gritted his teeth and smacked his head against Prussia's nose, hard. Prussia was taken aback, covering his bleeding nose. "Persistent bastard! I told you to stop!" Romano shouted, standing from the bench. Not waiting for a reply he huffed and left.

"I should've known," Romano told himself and brought a hand to his face. He felt his eyes well up. He wasted time. Fruitless hope. He spent the next few moments walking aimlessly, preoccupying himself with self hate. He did not dare let his tears fall, he will not cry over a complete stranger. He was furious, and he wanted to get back to the others soon and leave this place.

His vision was blurry due to him holding back his tears. The next turn he bumped into a person, "Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't see you I--". The man stopped mid sentence; Romano's tears began falling. "Ahh!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh no, what do I do?!?" The man said as he flailed his hands as an attempt to calm Romano. "Uh, sir? Are you okay?" The man asked as he bent down a bit to meet Romano's eyes as he was looking down. "Um... Sir?" The man placed his hand on Romano's shoulder, causing him to jerk. Romano's eyes widened and pushed the man's arm off instinctively, "Get away!" he shouted.

The man raised his arms in defense, "I'm sorry I bumped into you," he said. "Though, it looked as if it were something else--"

"Don't talk like you know me," Romano said as he wiped his eyes dry.


	4. Chapter 3

This was the worst. It was enough that the one person Romano actually wanted to meet was some maniac. To him, it was just another reason not to go outside. This? This stranger talking to him as if they'd known each other for so long? Romano wasn't going to have any of it. He was done.

After glaring at the guy, Romano turns and walks away. "Hey wait!" The man said walking after Romano. "I'm sorry I made you cry--"

"It wasn't you," Romano said as he continued to walk and look for a way he knew to get back to the others. "Dammit," he muttered and stopped his tracks; it's sundown. He's never letting his legs take him wherever anymore after this. He sighed heavily then turned to face this persistent bastard. "Why are you still following me?" Romano asked in the calmest way he could, fists balling in annoyance.

The man chuckled nervously, as Romano's calm voice contrasted greatly with the expression on his face. He cleared his throat, "I feel I owe you for making you cry. I know it's not that big of a deal but I got used to it so..." The man paused and smiled brightly at Romano, "... Let me treat you."

Romano was taken aback. What the hell? This was weird. This man was weird.

Romano took a few moments to process what was just said to him then mumbled, "W-what's... Yo... Name?"

The man hummed questioningly in reply. Curse Romano's inability to make friends! Romano clicked his tongue then took a deep breath, "I said what's your name dammit!"

Suddenly the man's eyes sparkled with interest, "Spain!" came his jolly reply. Romano's brow twitched then he sighed, "Alright, Spain," he began, crossing his arms, "I--" Romano's blood went cold; his eyes wandered behind Spain as his eyes caught an approaching man, Prussia. Romano took a step back, then another before taking off, much to Spain's surprise.

"Romano!" Spain called. He turned to see what made Romano run and saw a townsperson. Spain's breath hitched and instinctively took off as well.

Romano didn't know where he was going, too concerned with running away. He took a turn in the next corner and stopped momentarily to catch his breath. A few seconds after, he felt someone bump into him, causing him to stumble. "Sorry!" He heard Spain's voice. Romano let out an exhausted sigh then leaned against the wall.

"Do you know that guy?" Spain asked between breaths. "Yeah, I met him earlier," Romano answered, "He's trouble," he added. Spain nodded in reply and thought of a way to lose him. Once he did, he brought his hood over his head and a scarf to conceal his face then held Romano's hand, "Come on."

They ran. Through alleyways and major streets, they ran.

When Romano began to lag behind Spain, they stopped. Romano panted for breath as he massaged his wrist from being pulled by Spain, "Where the hell did you take me?"

Spain simply shrugged, "Dunno. Just away from that guy." Spain gave Romano a gentle smile, "Anyway, what were you going to say, Romano?" he asked. "It's getting dark. I wanted to go home, but I don't know how to get to the marketplace..." Romano answered. Spain hummed and took a look around. "Mm, I could take you there. It's quite far though," Spain said. Romano simply sighed; he was tired. "You okay?" Spain asked. Romano nodded in reply, "I'll be fine," he said, barely.

Romano took a deep breath before taking a seat on the floor. His stamina wasn't the best and he sure wasn't ready to run a marathon today. "Romano?" Spain called, concerned. "I just... I need to catch my breath okay?!" came Romano's weak scold, "It's all because you ran so damn fast."

"Sorry," Spain apologized. He then suddenly grabbed Romano's arm and hauled him on his back. "Ah! Hey, what the hell?!" Romano protested as he clutched onto Spain's shoulders. "It's getting dark, yes? I have to bring you home-- er, the marketplace safely, no? And you're tired to walk, yes?" Spain asked playfully, earning a grumble from Romano. "Bastard," Romano muttered. "Consider this special treatment," Spain said and started to make his way to the marketplace.

They reached the marketplace as Romano requested and Spain set him down, "You will be going home now, right?" Spain asked. Romano only nodded, "... Thank you..." he said, barely above a whisper, and started his way back home.

Spain watched Romano's retreating figure and mouthed a goodbye, silently hoping they would cross paths once more.

 _Day 1, end._


End file.
